Dusklogia
Dusklogia '(ドゥスクロジア,''dusukurojia) is one of the Dragon Hermits , the strongest and remaining group of dragons in Pangaea. He is known as the '''Yin Yang Dragon Queen. Biography Appearance Duskologia has the appearance of a knight armored dragon who's right half is of a mix of black and red colours with a red right eye and red coloured hair while her left side is a mix of white and gold with a yellow eye and yellow coloured hair. Said dischromia reaches even her tail which is sword shaped while numerous colorful lights are encased in it. Said "armor" is in fact solidified shadow and light that compose her body and while not noticeably visible, they are in fact scales of light and darkness respectively. Finally, she has on the right and left sides two bat wings of black and red colours and two wings of pure white angel wings while on her belly button there is a star with black-red and yellow parts respectively. Personality Dusklogia along with her fellow dragon Chlorelius is known as a very caring dragon, caring greatly for the dragon slayers she raises, with the latter dragon commenting on her overprotectiveness and spoiling over them. When she is angry or dedicated to something, her dark dragon side shows up and becomes strict and merciless, moreso than the other dragons, like in training for example.Unlike the other dragons, she likes humans greatly and unlike the others that kill their dragon slayers, she prefers to put them in hellish training, something that has earned her many victories in the contest she placed with her fellow dragons. Magic & Abilities Longevity: '''As a dragon, Dusklogia has extremely long lifespan, existing from the time dragons were birthed into the continent. '''Night Vision: Due to her part darkness powers, Dusklogia can see perfectly fine in total darkness. Flight: '''Thanks to herwings, Dusklogia can fly and is known as the fastest of the five dragons due to her four wings. '''Telepathy: A magic that allows Dusklogia to talk to the minds of others even at great distances. Twilight Dragon Slayer Magic (黄昏ドラゴンスレイヤー魔法,Tasogare no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Lost, Caster, Slayer and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic, which allows the user to generate and control twilight, the inbetween of night and day, which is translated in this magic as the perfect combination of light and darkness. Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō) is a Caster and Holder Magic that provides the user the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. Dusklogia uses it to summon her dragon slayers who they are linked to her via possessing her magic. Enchantment (付加術, Fukajutsu; lit. "Annexing Technique") is a core skill of Magic that was once practiced across all of Earth Land, and is described as the skill of "bestowing and affixing one's Magic" (自分の魔法お与えと移設, jibun no mahō o atae to isetsu). Dusklogia, like her fellow dragons, uses it in order to bestow her twilight dragon slayer magic to others. Trivia & Notes *Dusklogia's appearance is based on the Yugioh monster Zefraath. *Dusklogia possesses the most victories in the dragon slayer contest in general while also having now 5 victories in a row. Category:DeathGr Category:Dragon Category:Summoning Magic User